The Harry Potter Diaries
by The Onyxxia
Summary: A selection of one-shots from various AUs and other fandoms based on the Harry Potter world. Each Chapter is for a different character and scenario
1. Ron Weasley : Traitor

**Ron Weasley: Traitor**

I had grown up on the stories of Harry Potter so when I was told to befriend him and keep him on Dumbledore's side I was happy. I was also getting paid for it so I would be able to get myself some new stuff.

Fifth year came before Harry began to realise I had befriended him for the money that I was being paid. He began to exclude me from things that we would normally do without Hermione. After killing voldemort in what should have been our fifth year he left. I suppose it wasn't surprising after all I had left him due to my jealousy several times in the past few years, even while we were travelling to get rid of Voldemort. He sent a letter to the Daily Prophet explaining how he had felt betrayed by me and how I was not Gryffindor as no Gryffindor would do that to a friend.

I should have never agreed to be his friend for money but I was jealous of his money and to the day I regret it knowing that my actions have caused a powerful person to leave and return to a world that abused him through his childhood. Now because of what I did I will never get married or have a family as nobody want to be near someone who would betray the boy-who-lived for money. I also won't get a job as my betrayal means that nobody will trust me.


	2. Ginny Weasley : Love Potions

Ginny Weasley: Love Potions

Harry's first year:

Harry Potter will marry me. I will drug him if I must. Mummy taught me how to make them. Then I will get all his money all to myself. I deserve it. He will love me anyway, everyone knows that men love people like their mothers and I look just like his mother. Mummy told me all about him. He is so handsome and brave. I won't let anyone else have him. HE IS MINE

Harry's second year:

Harry saved me from Tom. That means he will marry me doesn't it. He wouldn't save someone he didn't love would he? He was amazing. I saw it through Tom. He killed a basilisk to save me. I will give him potions if it looks like he will go for someone else.

Harry's third year:

He saved Black. Now all my plans won't work as well. He will tell Potter about love potions and tell him how to spot them. I have to be careful. He is so daring and I absolutely love him.

Harry's fourth year:

He faced vol..vol…he-who-must-not-be-named. I can't say the name like him it's too scary. His emotions will be weak, everyone betrayed him this year and then he saw someone die in front of him. Perhaps the potions will work.

Harry's fifth year:

Harry is a great teacher. I started on the potions this year but they didn't work and he asked that Indian bitch to the ball. She will not get my Harry. I have since then upped the doses and he has begun to look at me as more than his best friends little sister.

Harry's sixth year:

I'm having to use stronger potions so I've began to use Ammortia, the strongest one there is. This will work. I will be Mrs Potter. I will marry Harry.

Harry's seventh year and after the war:

Harry won the war. He did it for me I'm sure. I'm his true love he would kill that monster for me. He was amazing. Nobody else will ever be as awesome as him. He should be mine in the next few days.

Two days after last entry:

He knew. He found out. That mudblood bitch must have told him. I'll kill her. She won't stop me getting my harry. I'm on the run now. I've been accused of plotting line theft.


	3. Petunia Dursley : Abuse

Petunia Dursley : Abuse

It started with a couple of swats to the head when he performed that. Vernon found out though and it became worse. A few swats became many and the punches started.

Over the years it got to the point of a beating whenever something went wrong or wasn't done correctly.

By the time the freak reached 6 most of his bones had been broken at least once and he had had the most hospital visits out of anyone in his age range. That was when they got involved. The police and Social Services. That was when their perfectly normal life was destroyed. The freak was taken away and placed with a new family. Dudley was also taken from the house and sent to live with Marge.

_Sever years later_

It had been nearly 11 years since he had been taken away and Petunia felt remorse for what she had done. She had stood by and allowed her husband to abuse her nephew. She wanted to apologize but she didn't know where he currently lived nor would anyone tell her. All she could do was ask for a letter to be sent to him and allow him to contact her. She hoped he would. He was the last link to her only sister and despite her hatred of magic she was still her sister and her son was still her nephew that she should have protected and had failed to.


End file.
